In the past, opaque louvers were designed with holding flanges to hold decorative panels. Such louvers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,038 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,680. The prior art louvers are not satisfactory because the appearance of the decorative panels are destroyed by vertical lines of the color of the louver holding flanges.